Necromongers
Appearance Necromongers look much like their original race, usually Human. The main difference is their pale, pupilless eyes, clammy, bloodless skin and the large round scars on either side of their necks. History Early History Other History Recent History Society & Culure Society Necromongers are more of a religious order than a than a race. Their goal is to bring all life into the necromonger fold, then die to end the suffering of all life. They forcefully convert other beings in an arcane ritual that reshapes their mind, drains all of the blood from their bodies and turns them into partially undead holy soldiers. While the change makes them incapable of breeding, their armies are capable of converting entire cities, giving their legions an endless supply of soldiers. Religion Necromongers worship the Suffering of Life, particularly Hexen, seeing the path to undeath as the ultimate end of all pain and suffering. Only once all the world has been brought under Hexen's fold will his chosen children be allowed to cross over the threshold into paradise. Their 'race' is the culmination of thousands of years of experiments on undead and Daemons. During the conversion process, the mortals blood is removed and filled with the essence of a daemon that was tortured to death. Relations Necromongers have only one view of other races, potential converts. They convert and destroy whole nations leaving only blasted wastelands in their wake. Adventurers Racial Traits Ability Score Modifiers: +2 to one ability score Speed: 30ft Size: Medium Language: Local Common, Necrill Abilities: Bonus Combat Feat Darkvision 60ft Deathless Resilience-'' A Necromonger's partially dead bodies make them very resilient. They gain a +2 bonus on saves versus Disease, Mind-affecting effects, and Massive damage. They also ignore the penalties from negative levels and such levels are automatically removed after 24 hours. They still die if their negative level total equals their character level. Attacks that are dependant on circulatory systems, such as a vampire's blood drain, have no affect on Necromongers. They are healed by negative energy and harmed by positive energy. ''Fearless-'' Necromongers gain a +2 morale bonus on saves versus fear. This stacks with the bonus from Deathless Resilience. ''Skilled-'' Necromongers gain one extra skill point each level ''Strength From Pain(Ex)-'' Necromongers are trained during conversion to draw strength from their pain. Whenever a Necromonger takes damage, he gains a +1 morale bonus to attack and damage rolls and a +1 to Natural Armor for 1 minute. This stacks each time he takes damage, to a maximum of +5. 1 minute after the first time he takes damage, this ability resets and the bonuses begin to accrue again. Alternate Racial Traits Alternate Favored Class Bonuses '''Aegis-' +1/2 damage with astral suit. 'Alchemist-' +1/2 level to the number of bombs the Alchemist can create per day. 'Antipaladin-' +1/2 level to damage of Touch of Corruption. 'Barbarian-' +1/4 level to maximum bonus of Strength From Pain while raging. 'Cavalier-' +1/2 level to Intimidate and Ride checks. 'Cleric-' +1 to effective caster level when determining how many undead the Cleric can control. 'Fighter-' +1/4 level to Bravery bonus. 'Gunslinger-' - Select one siege weapon. -1 per level from non proficiency penalty, once the penalty reaches 0, the Gunslinger becomes proficient with the siege weapon. 'Inquisitor-' +1/2 level to either the Destruction or Justice Judgements. 'Psychic Warrior-' +1/2 ML when manifesting powers that improve attack rolls. 'Ranger-' +1/4 level to bonus for existing humanoid favored enemies(max +1 per favored enemy). 'Soulknife-' +1/2 damage with 2 handed mind blade. 'Witch-' +1/2 level for determining the range of the Gravewalker's Aura of Desecration. 'Wizard-' +1 to effective caster level when determining how many undead the Wizard can control.